


[Fanart] The Human Machine

by Jainas



Series: Fanarts [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Medical, Murder Husbands Big Bang, Someone Help Will Graham, Watercolors, medical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Art for "The Human Machine", by Ivnwrites, for the Murder Husbands 2018 Big Bang .





	[Fanart] The Human Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Human Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547546) by [ivnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites). 



> “I’m about to have my head sliced open for the third time in my life, and it might be completely pointless.”  
> (...)  
> Hannibal shifted forward, cradling the base of Will’s skull in his palm as he wrapped the other man into an embrace.
> 
> Go read Ivnwrites fic! :)

 


End file.
